


A Matter of Trust but Google Translated

by TheRainbowSys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Google translated nonsense, I’m so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSys/pseuds/TheRainbowSys
Summary: So this is what happens when I take the amazing fic A Matter of Trust by scarletmanuka and run it through many many layers of google translate and then backto English. I have no idea what possessed me to do this but it’s amazing.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Matter of Trust but Google Translated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517214) by [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka). 



> I’m so sorry but I feel that this needed to be done. Enjoy XD And once again, I am so sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: the original work is not mine and I am posting this with permission. Full credit goes to scarletmanuka for this fic, please go read it if you haven’t already

Watch the news that the US election is over. If you look into his forgiving eyes, it is good to know that he has a mirror and a misunderstanding. 'WHO? Watson or Detective Lester Reed knows that a person can be human.

Mr. Watson, here he is. I met with the Secretary of the Treasury 20 minutes ago. Do I have to view or post events? «

Stay in the gym for a few hours. He knew he wouldn't open it, he would. The doctor is always nervous, has the ability to please them and is very happy. On the other hand, even after the Sherford incident, the connection between John Oni's microwave ovens was limited because it wasn't fun. If I don't want to tell the doctor, I consider what I want to know.

I think he apologized for his ugly eyes.

She smiled clearly and then opened the door and her hair fell out.

“Dr. Watson, can I make you happy?” She invited her mother to sit down. Although he had all the ideas, he did not follow his words.

John became the throne in his eyes, and the laws of war lasted for many years. "Of course, Microsoft, you can't use my name just by adding me."

He smiled slightly. Sorry ... John. You are working normally. Thanks to good memories, her brother's boyfriend is now in trouble

"Why can't I see him like this now?"

It is integrated with a microwave. John has apparently explained Irsa's deceptive behavior in mini games. Microsoft didn't try to convince John, but was willing to sacrifice something for his brother. Although Sherlock didn't face him, he tried to make him happy in life. For some reason, he found a goldfish in the hope that his brother would kill his best friend. As it turned out, when John's excitement changed, he was on stage. He is. "He's too busy." John, I don't want to be rude, but we'll get back to you as soon as possible. I mean, can you wear it today? «

No problem. Remember you have tape. What you need to know is that microphones are not suitable for people with good eyesight. Did the Queen seek help from the world, or do you know that men have the courage to make it easier? John de Watson thought he knew the victim, but he didn't know her: Mistov has ten husbands and will not travel.

"When you come, say what you want."

This is Sherlock.

"The place we met."

Did you know that Irene Adler is not even dead and has always been in contact with him? That is the objection.

"Yes, Sherlock knew the will and I was very happy about it." Let's talk about saving. I do not know if it is a dead eagle. -at work! Ude, he sees not only the human face, but also the second floor. ... Sherlock, but I saw the party. ""

-Are you lucky to meet Moriya T? John Bean.

"Dynasty is a great asset to Moriat. There are no survivors. What do you mean? Yes! Are you leaving, are you still alive?"

John Iriricam, you have a chance to die, another number. "I want to know if I'm coming back to Radan"

note that. If the Las Vegas government does not agree, for the first time, I have no doubt what is wrong. "Ping An With You. Microft, You Know." Fearing you, he asked if he wanted to switch between my brother's gift and my wishes. Note from Sorry, Sherlock Holmes likes it! ""

He knew - Never mind, Charlie Brown?

Yes! "Honey, I didn't bother you," she said softly, just wanting to speak in front of him.

Bright. it's not the same. The doctor spoke candidly.

But he was not there and he remained there. If I am not, why are you here? ""

Forgive me, John. - I do not know. She knows Irenet. I don't care about you anymore.

"Better: good morning, Dr. Watson." John heard a whisper on the porch and it took him a moment to move away from the microphone. His heart was pounding and he died. Why can't he express his love in heaven? Why is Sherlock different from all the rules? Why don't you care Why is he still a brother?

When he realized that he could not concentrate, he learned to breathe and report. The Treasury did a great job, accidentally saw him and burned Mikrot without seeing him. This can be confusing.

He denied that Smallwood denied this. Like Lissrad, this is the worst-case scenario. If circumstances are different, Mike can try. When he was younger, he tried to confuse others, but only insisted that he could not get more than others.

My brother's love is bad. Bad habits. Forbidden, but it won't stop you. I love the box as much as possible. He doesn't know when his brother will return, in love with love. Sherlock is like love in his head, nothing can replace him. Mikrut travels without finding his brother. To protect his heart, he filled the photograph of Ishmael with something in his hand.

But while he was gone, he could not control himself. He always believed that his brother had nothing to do with anyone in his youth. Microsoft's biggest envy is love. Mrs. Hudson and Lester Red are friends and there is no danger. Those who knew him were still Sherlock as a child, and his brother Amicus is very important. Molly Hopper's love is not renewed and the politician feels that she is in a relationship with him. I love, you don't like pain and you feel safe.

At the moment, the biggest threats are Adler and Morty. The researchers haven't increased the importance of the building, but there are places where it doesn't work. Her brother was awakened by a combination of tragedy and joy, and Miss Adler continued to reflect on her words even after her death. Although he had changed, Sherlock didn't recognize him either.

He looks like a doctor. Watson is already careful. His first game had such good words as "smart", "cool" and "not gay." It's not a personal choice, but I know what Sherlock did. After Victor died prematurely, he fled, covered his mouth and was thrown into the fire. Jeet Watson is back in power and is still happy with his mic. I love this doctor. Although the soldier was rude, arrogant and rude, he was not afraid of her, and because he loved Sherlock, he could not hide in a good book. But now ... everything is changing.

She didn't feel it a few months after her husband died. John Hee knew the video message from Marik (221), but he also seemed to want to fill in the gaps in his life. At Intawon he is a director of Sherlock McCraft.

His brother was very happy. Despite the pain or frustration, Microsoft didn't like it at all. Dr. Watson Cher Rock can live in the shade and make his brother happy.

When Antakya returned to the till, Mikrot thanked her. When Watson hurts his brother, there is no hole in the pool.


End file.
